<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made a mistake by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444522">Made a mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rosewood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>beaumont  gets a rude awakening after looking into eddies case</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Eddie Luñez/Annalise Villa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?”Annalise rolled her eyes </p>
<p>“I wanted to see how you were doing”Beaumont said to her </p>
<p>“I can barely look at you right now”Annalise says to him </p>
<p>“Villa you cant keep avoiding me”Beaumont approached his partner </p>
<p>“I’m stupid for thinking we could ever actually be something”Annalise told him </p>
<p>“You really thought you could look into my husbands case”Annalise yelled at him </p>
<p>“I made a mistake”Beaumont said to her </p>
<p>“You ruined our friendship”Annalise pointed a finger at him accusingly</p>
<p>“No more Rosie and Villa”Beaumont held on to hope </p>
<p>“I can’t ever go back to being just friends with you”Annalise replies </p>
<p>“I know I fucked up”Beaumont told her </p>
<p>“How can I ever trust you again Rosie?”Annalise tearfully says </p>
<p>“You know me Villa”Beaumont was insulted that she’d accuse him of not caring about their friendship </p>
<p>“Bullshit friends don’t go behind friends backs”Annalise says to him </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have done what I did”Beaumont weakly defended himself </p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of my house”Annalise told him </p>
<p>“You can’t mean that?”Beaumont  asked in disbelief </p>
<p>“I’m not joking”Annalise glared at him </p>
<p>“Turn that frown upside down”Beaumont said to her </p>
<p>“This is no time for your funny jokes”Annalise warned him </p>
<p>“So you admit that I’m funny”Beaumont stared at her </p>
<p>“Why do you have to be so devastatingly handsome and charming yet annoying at the same exact time?”Annalise asked him </p>
<p>“All part of the Rosie charm”Beaumont says to her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annalise and Beaumont slowly try to work things out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What this animosity I sense between you and Villa?”Its asked Beaumont</p><p>“It’s a funny story”Beaumont said to him   </p><p>“What did you do?”Ira called him out right on the spot </p><p>“I may have looked into her dead husbands case and tried to solve it”Beaumont slowly explains </p><p>“There’s no may have either you did it or you didn’t”Ira states</p><p>“I did it and I am a jerk for reopening it”Beaumont says </p><p>“Kid you shouldn’t have done that”Ira nags him </p><p>“Cap  Annalise hates me”Beaumont told Ira </p><p>“You two need to find a way to work together”Ira  tells him </p><p>“Oh great he’s here”Annalise mumbled under her breath as she entered the room </p><p>“I don’t know what happened but you two need to act like adults and talk it out”Ira says before leaving the room </p><p>“So have you watched any good movies lately ?”Beaumont tried to make small talk with her </p><p>“Goodfellas”Annalise says to him </p><p>“That’s one of my favorites”Beaumont tells her </p><p>“This is very awkward”Annalise says </p><p>“I know I’m not your favorite person in the world right now”Beaumont replies </p><p>“That is an understatement”Annalise laughed dryly </p><p>“I’d like to express my sincerest apologies to you”Beaumont says </p><p>“You hurt me Rosie”Annalise choked the words out </p><p>“There’s nothing I can say to make this better for you”Beaumont replies </p><p>“I trusted you and you betrayed said trust”Annalise rose her voice at him </p><p>“I should have left your husbands   case alone”Beaumont states </p><p>“I felt like you stabbed me in the back”Annalise told him </p><p>“Can  we ever get back to the way things were?”Beaumont asked her </p><p>“The road would be long”Annalise told him </p><p>“We still have to work together side by side”Beaumont brought up to her </p><p>“That doesn’t make any of this easier”Annalise told him </p><p>“Help me help you”Beaumont tried reasoning with her </p><p>“If I can’t trust you as a friend then how can I trust you as a partner?”Annalise asked him </p><p>“Haven’t I always had your back?”Beaumont inquires </p><p>“You always put yourself out there for me”Annalise recalled </p><p>“Partners are forever”Beaumont  said to her</p><p>“That won’t change I guess”Annalise was confused as to whether or not she should easily let him in again</p><p>“Just give me a chance to prove myself to you”Beaumont told her</p><p>“You reopened a world of pain for me”Annalise tearfully admitted to him </p><p>“I know you loved Eddie and it’s okay to still grieve him”Beaumont said to her </p><p>“You’re one of the only people I’ve told about losing him”Annalise said to him</p><p>“I’m always here for you even if you don’t want to talk to me”Beaumont reminded her </p><p>“You are such a good hearted person”Annalise smiles </p><p>“Hug it out”Beaumont says to her </p><p>“Fine one hug”Annalise told him </p><p> Beaumont wrapped his arms around her </p><p>Annalise relaxed into her friends loving embrace</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>